


Compliment

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One can never forget that which makes him whole. </p><p>"Prompt: a HaruMako fic about what happens after episode 5"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by alwardelric of tumblr. I know this was probably meant to be fluffy which is why I suck hardcore. Hope it's still enjoyed?

When Haru finally fishes Mako out of the water, his heart is racing a mile a minute. His best friend feels limp in his arms and Haru is nothing short of scared, more scared than he’s ever been in his life. He kneels down next to Mako and tilt’s his friend’s head back.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_…_

_Fifteen!_

He leans over and breathes into Mako’s mouth once, twice, and then places his hands back on Mako’s chest to repeat the process again.

And again.

And again.

He repeats it until a crying Nagisa and a shivering Rei pull him away, telling him it’s useless.

Makoto is dead.

 

The next few weeks are the absolute worst. He doesn’t truly believe his best friend is gone until he’s sitting in the Tachibana’s living room, telling them everything. Mako’s siblings stare at him with the most heart breaking expressions and Mako’s parent’s cry. Haru realizes then that Makoto isn’t coming back and he cries, too, but much later, when he’s alone in his bathtub.

The Tachibana’s tell him he’s welcome in their house always and that he shouldn’t be a stranger, but he can’t do it, not if Mako isn’t there.

On the way home, Haru buys a twin Popsicle. He breaks it in half before realizing there’s no one to share it with. The Popsicle slips from his fingers and crashes to the ground. 

Haru finds it nearly impossible to look at Rei. He knows it’s not Rei’s fault that Mako’s gone, but he can’t help himself. Rei was the one stupid enough to go into the water, but Rei _survived_.

The funeral is small and quaint with Makoto’s family and friends piled into a small room, exactly how Mako would have wanted it. Haru stays in the back and doesn’t get close. He can’t face Mako’s dead body.

He already saw it once.

Haru doesn’t return to Mako’s grave until a week before his high school graduation. He’s thought of Mako every day for the past year and a half, but Mako’s grave makes everything real, sobers him. He buys a Popsicle beforehand and places one half of it on Mako’s gravestone, sitting down in front of it on the grass.

“I’m graduating next week, Mako,” starts Haru. “I’m going to college. Not sure what I’m gonna do yet, but they offered me a swimming scholarship.” 

“Nagisa and Rei are doing well. Those two finally got together like you said they would. Took a while, though. Kou dated that guy from Rin’s school, the captain, for a while, but she broke up with him a few months ago. I didn’t really ask why, but she seems happier without him.”

“I’m captain now, you know that? They kinda forced me into it after… well, anyway, I’m captain, or am for the next week. There’s more people on the team now, too. Two first years joined, Ryou and Arata. Ryou is kind of an idiot, but he’s a versatile swimmer. Arata isn’t as strong, but he’s good at backstroke. I think you two would have gotten along.”

Haru pauses when he feels his Popsicle drip onto his pants. He licks it and then takes a large bite before continuing.

“I think Rin’s okay, too. We’re sort of friends again, I think. I don’t know, he keeps harassing me to get coffee with him, but I don’t think I want to.” Haru hugs his jacket closer to his body. “I really miss you, you know that? Everything kind of feels dull without you. I keep thinking you’re standing next to me or that you’re coming to pick me up in the morning, but you never are.”

A drop falls onto the grass, but this time it isn’t from the Popsicle.

“I love you, Mako, and I’m sorry I never told you. I’m sorry that I never got to tell you how I felt… how I still feel. I’ve tried to forget, I’ve tried to move on, but I can’t. I miss you and sometimes I can’t even function because of it. I’m sorry we never properly kissed and I’m sorry we didn’t get to grow old together.” 

Then, with a small smile, Haru says, “I promise to live for the both of us, okay Makoto? Watch over me.”

Haruka sits in silence for a while. Then, as the sunset begins to morph into nighttime, he stands up and leans over to kiss the gravestone.

As he walks away, he can swear that he can feel Mako lace his fingers between Haru’s.


End file.
